


Above the Clouds

by mggislife2789



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Religion, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Occasionally, you and your angel can delude yourselves into forgetting the everyday dangers of the world. Though short-lived, those moments are cherished.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Above the Clouds

On the rare occasion the four of you weren’t dealing with an impending apocalypse or couldn’t spot a case on the radar, you convinced Cas to take time away to decompress.

“You can’t keep going like this an expect it not to weigh on you.” 

“Everything weighs on me, Sunshine.”

Despite the happiness that flowed from his nickname for you, his shoulders remained heavy with the literal weight of the world on them. “I know, but we deserve a break. You deserve a break.”

It took a little more convincing after that, insisting that him continuing at his best required some self-care every now and then. He’d said the same to you years back and he wasn’t thrilled that you’d used his own words against him. “What would you like to do?” He asked, a ghost of a smile, a ray of hope peeking through the hell that had become your lives as of late.

“Before I even existed, what did you like to do? When you weren’t serving as the picture-perfect Angel of the Lord that is.” At first, he’d hated when you called him that. He rebelled against heaven to serve humanity, but after many years he realized that he was serving God’s creation, which meant he was doing exactly what God had always planned for him.

For a moment, he pondered, glancing at the time before reaching for your hand. “I’ll show you.”

The soft flutter of his wings enveloped you and transported you to a place you didn’t recognize – a beach whose sand was being kissed by an array of color from the setting sun. “It’s morning at home…where are we?”

“Bali,” he smiled, taking a seat in the sand and smiling as the water touched the shoreline. “You asked what I liked to do. I like to admire the beauty of the world my Father created. I don’t get to do that as often now.”

Unfortunately, that was an understatement, but you immediately sat at his side and rested your head on his shoulder, your fingers entwined with his, calloused from millennia of gripping an angel blade. “We should do this more often. Whenever we have to time to breathe. Allow us to refocus ourselves and remember what we’re fighting for.”

Cas said nothing, his muscles relaxing under your fingertips and the delicate tango they danced. With nothing but soft splashes of water as your soundtrack, you melted into him, thankful for the time alone. For time just to admire how beautiful the world could really be. Doing what you did so often turned your heart to stone.

“Will you describe the sunset for me?” You asked.

Confused, he glanced down at you, his pink lips caressing the feather-light tendrils of hair atop your head. “Why?”

“I know what I see. I see a smile between strangers. Parents playing with their children. I see peace. But I’d like to know what you see?”

His lips found yours and he breathed you in before standing, pulling you up with him. “I can show you.”

“Where are you taking me now?”

He pointed upward with a knowing smile.

“In the clouds?”

Cas smiled. One of the first you’d seen in a good long while. “What better way to tell you what I see than to show you myself. You’ll have to keep your eyes open for this flight though.”

You had the tendency to close your eyes when he transported you, not trusting yourself to truly comprehend what you were seeing or doing. How many people could say that they’d literally flown in the arms of an angel?

“Trust me, Sunshine?” He asked.

“With every fiber of my body, Angel.”

Clasping your hand in his, Cas unfurled his wings – a beautiful pearlescent navy blue you’d had the honor of seeing before – and ascended. For some reason, you thought you’d feel heavy, like he was dragging you along, but you felt more like a feather being carried on the sea breeze. “Oh wow,” you breathed. You had no idea where to turn or what to focus on. It was all so beautiful. The waves were crashing below. The clouds melted into one another and slid gently across the skyline for as far as the eye could see. Cas’ smile returned, beaming as he shared with you his vision of the world his Father created.

As you rose higher and higher the nerves sank in, but you buried your head in his neck and breathed him in, his hand steady at the small of your back. “You can open your eyes now,” he whispered, the faintest trace of a laugh lingering in his words.

Despite your fear, you peeked between threaded fingers to see the wash of colors from a whole new angle. “Cas, this is…”

“Breathtaking?”

“Everything.”

“That’s what I see,” he replied. “I see everything. Grass growing, waves crashing, people smiling, children playing. Up here I can block out the bad, and there’s been so much of it. But as a whole my Father’s creation is beautiful and so full of possibility. If only we can remember that.”

A tear stung the corner of your eye and you wiped it away, awestruck by the oranges and pinks and purples bleeding through the speckled clouds blanketing the ground below. “This is what we’re fighting for,” you said softly.

Gathering you close, Cas took a deep breath and kissed the top of your head. “I know sometimes I get in my own head. I think about all the things I could’ve done differently or not done at all. Things that would have saved the people I love so much pain. But if there’s one thing I’d do time and time again, it’s accepting you into my life. What I see here, I see in you and I can never thank you enough for that.”


End file.
